HarryPansy Drabbles
by Selina K
Summary: Series of drabbles written for the PPHP LDWS community on LJ.  No overall theme, just Harry & Pansy together.
1. In Case of Emergency

Pansy sat silently, waiting for the barmaid to finish serving them. But even after she'd set down their drinks (a cup of coffee for him, a double shot of the bar's finest Firewhisky for her) and left, Pansy found herself unable to speak, not knowing how or where to even begin.

Silence stretched between them until Harry finally put his cup down with a loud sigh. "I'm doing this as a favor to Zabini, Parkinson. If you don't start talking before I finish my coffee, I'm leaving."

Her lips thinned to a sullen line. Begging Harry Potter for help nauseated her, but she had no other options left. She picked up her drink and tilted the glass against her mouth, savoring the fiery taste of the alcohol. Carefully, she placed the glass back on the table.

"I didn't see anything at first," she began, her gloved hand tracing the whorls on the surface of the wooden table. "Just the faintest prickle on the back of my neck as I walked down a street. I brushed it off, telling myself that I needed to stop reading those crime stories in the back of the _Daily Prophet_. Then I started to see things. The flash of black hair at the edge of a crowd. The sweep of a familiar cloak around a corner. It wasn't long before I finally saw…it." Pansy paused, and then shook her head in disbelief. "I was in Hogsmeade, doing a bit of shopping. It had been a cold and rainy afternoon so I decided to stop for tea before going back home. As I looked out the window, I saw…myself…standing across the street. I dropped the cup I was holding in my hand. When I looked up from the mess, it was gone." She sighed and bit her lip. "I wish I could say that was the last I saw of it."

Glancing down, Pansy found that she'd pulled off her gloves and had been toying with the fingers, twisting the fine leather into wrinkled lumps. She shoved them aside irritably.

"Are you telling me you saw your doppelganger?"

Pansy's head shot up. Harry was watching her, curiosity and doubt shading his eyes.

"Don't bother telling me to just take myself over to St. Mungo's," she said with a shaky laugh. "I've already considered that option." Taking a deep breath, she added, "I don't know what's happening to me, why I'm seeing things. I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind, Potter, and I'd like to have it back as I'm very fond of it."

Harry was silent for a moment. Then he said, "I don't think you're crazy. Well, not _that_ kind of crazy," he added with a wry twist to his mouth.

"How very flattering," she replied with a roll of her eyes. In a more quiet tone, Pansy asked, "Will you help me?"

Harry nodded. "I think we should start right away."


	2. It's a bird, it's a plane

Pansy was falling.

One moment, she was watching Muggles (as if such an ordinary word could describe these individuals) battle each other, and then the next moment the bridge she was standing on gave way, the victim of a stray car smashing into it.

Pansy immediately reached for her wand, but before she could mouth the words to a spell, she crashed into a rock hard chest.

"Are you alright, miss?" Tilting her head up, Pansy looked into the bluest set of eyes she'd ever seen. Because her mouth had dropped open in shock, she could only nod mutely. The man flew her to a rooftop and gently set her down. "You should be safe here," he said before soaring back into the sky.

"Superhero show-off." A voice mumbled behind her. Pansy glanced back and saw Harry frowning up at the figure in the blue and red tights. "Here," he added as he thrust her favorite sunglasses into her hand. "At least I managed to save them."

With a laugh, Pansy threw her arms around Harry. "Regretting coming to Metropolis for our vacation?" She saw the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth and instantly felt as if she were falling once again.

"Not when you're with me."


	3. Forgiveness

_Situation came up. Staying late at the office. Promise to make it up to you._

Her blue eyes narrowed in anger. Crumpling up the message that was just delivered to her via owl (bastard couldn't even tell her in person), Pansy chucked it into the fireplace. On second thought, she raised her wand and incinerated it. Unfortunately, the action was not as satisfying as she had hoped.

Frowning, she turned to the table, where an exquisitely prepared dinner was waiting. Well, she wasn't going to waste all the hard work she'd put in ordering about the house-elves her mother had loaned her. Pansy sat down and leisurely enjoyed her meal. When she was finished, she floated the leftovers over to the bin and dumped them.

As she sipped her glass of champagne, Pansy contemplated what to do with the rest of her ruined evening. Decided that stewing in anger wasn't the best use of her time, she grabbed the champagne bottle and a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries (so much for that surprise), and headed off to the bathroom.

Forty minutes later, the creak of the bathroom door roused her from her half-slumbering state.

"I don't care what gift you have hidden behind your back," she said flatly. "I'm still furious." Pansy opened one eye and saw that Harry was empty-handed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying your best to be my ex-fiancé."

"Pierre's was closed by the time I left work," Harry confessed as he awkwardly shuffled in front of her. "I'll get those truffles first thing tomorrow morning." He paused, then added solemnly, "I'm really sorry, Pansy. How can I make this up to you?"

A smirk lifted the corner of her mouth as she remembered the lovely daydreams that had filled her mind while she soaked in the tub.

"You can start by taking off your clothes and getting on your knees."


	4. Ever Yours

With a quick flick of her wand, Pansy cleared off a spot on the snow-dusted bench that she'd come to think of as "theirs." She settled down inside a voluminous cloak (faintly scented with Harry's cologne) and lifted the steaming cup of hot cocoa to her lips. A slight frown crossed her face and she poured the drink out. Somehow it didn't quite taste the same without Harry here.

With a heavy sigh, Pansy stared ahead and watched couples twirl around each other on the ice skating rink. This was one of their favorite places, something they shared just between the two of them even after the boys were born. And when Harry could no longer spin her around (like that young man was doing to his sweetheart), he was more than content to sit here and enjoy the view.

_As long as I'm with you_, he had said, _i__t doesn't matter_.

Feeling the prick of tears at the corners of her eyes, Pansy hurriedly raised a hand to brush them away. Behind her, the crunch of snow announced the presence of another person.

"I'd like to be left alone, Granger," she snapped. When Hermione didn't answer, she turned her head and confronted her unwelcome visitor. "And do take that towel off your head. It looks ridiculous."

"This?" Hermione lifted a hand and gently patted the brightly colored scarf wrapped around her face. "Luna will be saddened to hear that you're not impressed with her knitting skills."

Pansy snorted and turned back to the skaters. After a brief moment, Hermione sat down next to her. She began to reach out with her hand, but upon seeing the look on Pansy's face, she tucked it back in her lap. Instead, she murmured, "We all miss him, Pansy."

Looking down at her hands, Pansy rubbed at the gold band circling her finger. "It was rather inconsiderate of him to have left me," she said with a light sniffle.

"I'm sure he's waiting for you, wherever he is."

She silently considered Hermione's statement for a few minutes. "It seems that your presence is not as irritating as I'd originally thought," she conceded grudgingly.

"If that's your way of asking me to stay, then I'd be more than happy to," Hermione replied with a smile as she reached for Pansy's hand.


	5. Get off my lawn!

There was a reason why the squirrel picked this tree as his home. Its location on the far side of the lake meant that he was rarely bothered by humans. Which was why he was very unhappy to find a pair of those creatures under **his** tree's leafy branches. They made such an awful racket that the robin nesting above him flew out in fright. Screeching furiously, he skittered across the tree branch, but the humans below continued to ignore him. Finally, he ran into his hole and began rummaging through his collection of nuts.

* * *

"Mmmmm…." Pansy purred against Harry's neck. "Not bad for a virgin."

"So glad you're satisfied," Harry replied with a low chuckle. He pressed his hip against the inside of her thigh, and was rewarded with the sight of Pansy's eyes widening in delighted surprise.

"Yes, again," she breathed, but before Harry could pull her closer, something hard hit the top of his head.

"Oww!"

They both looked up and found a squirrel chattering in what sounded like anger down at them.

"Let's find someplace more private," Pansy laughed throatily as she dragged a bemused Harry to his feet and pushed him into the bushes.


	6. Trust

Pausing in front of a storefront window, Pansy turned and glanced at her reflection. Her face stared back at her, cool and emotionless. One would never know that her heart was beating at such a furious pace.

Before she could change her mind, she quickly crossed the street and entered the park. She found an empty bench across from the playground and sat down to watch the Muggle children, their carefree laughter bringing a wistful smile to her lips.

_Soon_.

The rumble of wheels interrupted her somber thoughts. "Come get your icy treats here!" shouted the vendor as he pushed a cart past her. "What about you, miss?" he asked in a cajoling tone.

Pansy silently studied him. There was nothing extraordinary about his appearance: nondescript brown shirt, faded trousers, scuffed trainers. But that was the point, wasn't it?

She recited the words specified in her instructions from the Order. "Do you have any popsicles?"

"Got a bunch of grapes left," the man replied cheerfully as he held out the purple treat.

"I'll take it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Muggle banknote she'd been working on for the past few days. In the proper hands, a countercharm would reveal the date and location of Voldemort's next victims.

Pansy hesitated for a second. If she was wrong about this, she would be dead within twenty-four hours. With a small sigh of resignation, she dropped the bill into his palm.

"Enjoy it miss, you deserve it." The glamour wavered as their fingers touched and Pansy found herself looking into a pair of bright green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

With the charm back in place, Harry gave Pansy a cheeky salute as he pushed his cart away from her and disappeared around the corner.


	7. En Garde

"Let me guess, you're here to make sure he's really dead."

Startled from his too-close examination of a plant in the foyer (he could have sworn it was growling at him), Harry spun around and gazed up at the woman descending the stairs. He almost didn't recognize her until he caught the flash of contempt in her eyes.

"Park—I mean, Mrs. Nott," he amended quickly.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a bitter smile. "Back to Parkinson, I'm afraid. Theo's moved on to other…things."

Harry raised his eyebrow but said nothing. He had a faint recollection of some nasty business between the Notts from his brief perusal of the gossip pages in _The Daily Prophet_ . However, as he didn't care much for the petty problems that plagued former Slytherins, Harry decided to press on with the reason for his visit to Malfoy Manor.

"I'd like to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, if they're available."

Pansy crossed her arms in front of her. "They're not here at the moment. I'm sure you understand why."

Harry moved closer, invading Pansy's personal space and forcing her to tilt her head up at him. "That is precisely why I'm here. Despite what you might think, the Ministry is prepared to investigate the circumstances behind Draco Malfoy's murder."

"And since when is the Ministry concerned with the fate of former Death-Eaters?" she countered heatedly as she took a step back. Harry felt a brief rush of satisfaction at the subtle movement. It was childish, he realized, but something about Pansy's attitude, that thin veil of politeness drawn over haughty condescension, annoyed him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to focus on that task at hand. "Why exactly are you here, _Miss_…" he placed just the slightest bit of emphasis on the word, "Parkinson?"

Pansy didn't even flinch. "As a friend of the family, it was only natural to offer my assistance to Lucius and Narcissa in their time of need. When they return, I'll be sure to inform them of your visit," she added with a smile that was anything but warm.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the obvious dismissal but there was nothing he could do. With a curt nod, he made his way to the door. As he walked out into the cold sunlight, Pansy's voice, laced with mocking laughter, floated over his shoulder.

"It was lovely talking to you, Potter. We should do it again."

The door slammed behind him before he could respond.


	8. Afternoon Delight

Pansy stopped in front of a Muggle hotel and looked around discreetly before entering the posh lobby. The clerk looked up with a pleasant smile as the click of her heels on the marble floor announced her presence.

"May I help you, madam?"

"Yes, I have a reservation for...Potter."

"Ah yes." He tapped away at some contraption then handed her a card. "Rm. 1406. If you need anything else, please let us know."

As Pansy stepped toward the elevator, she called over her shoulder. "Do send up some champagne, please."

She just might let Harry lick it off her tonight.


	9. Escape

Things were supposed to be easier after Voldemort's death, Harry Potter thought glumly as he surveyed the ruins of yet another house. Instead of running away, the remaining Death Eaters were becoming bolder, their desperation making their strikes more lethal. Each night the Dark Mark floated in the night sky, dimmer though no less intimidating.

They were lucky this time. They managed to save this family, though not their home.

"We've got another call, Harry." Sighing heavily, Harry pushed his glasses back on his nose and turned to face Kingsley Shacklebolt. Beyond him, he could see his fellow Aurors staring back at him. Uncertainty was all over their faces and yet there was hope there. It wasn't enough to kill Voldemort; they still expected him to take care of everything. Harry choked down the panic rising in his throat. He couldn't afford it. After one last look at the ruined house, he Disapparated with a quiet _pop_.

* * *

"That will be..."

The goblin waited as the abacus finished its calculations. "One thousand galleons. Do you prefer pounds, euros, or dollars?"

Pansy Parkinson stared blankly back at him. Euros? Dollars? How was she to know which one? Her father only asked for their funds to be exchanged for Muggle money. He had said nothing about the kind of money required, nor, now that she thought about it, their destination. She supposed it was going to be some kind of foreign land, far away from all this…mess.

The delicate sound of a throat being cleared jolted her back into the present.

"I suppose euros will do," she finally decided.

"Very well, Miss Parkinson. If you'll just excuse me, I'll have to go to the vault manager to exchange the funds," the goblin declared as he stepped away.

She didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, she was standing in front of Gringott's, the entire Parkinson fortune tucked away in the bottom of her purse. A glance at the clock in the storefront across from her indicated that she was running very late. With a heavy sigh, Pansy Apparated back to her family home—

And was greeted by the loud bawling of the house elf. Pansy pressed both hands to her ears. _Silly creature must've dropped the teapot again_, she thought to herself as she marched off in search of the servant.

The sound of activity in the foyer made her pause. As Pansy turned the corner, she found a group of Aurors talking quietly with each other.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "You have no right—" Pansy caught sight of the damaged door, and on the floor, a shattered picture frame containing a photograph of her father and mother smiling and waving back at her.

"No!" she screamed as she rushed toward the sitting room. An Auror stepped in front of her. "Just a moment, Pansy—"

"You! This is all your fault!" she shrieked at Harry. "Why didn't you save them?

He had no answer for her.


End file.
